Toxic Chomper
Toxic Chomper is the Rare toxic variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Stickerbook description The Toxic Chomper is, well.... Toxic! He enjoys getting in close to Zombies and damaging them with his toxic aura. In-game description Toxic Chomper deals toxic damage to Zombies just by standing next to them! Variant perk Toxic Chomper replaces the normal Chomp ability with Toxic Spray, and can spew out poison from its mouth. It can affect multiple targets directly in front of him as long as it is activated. The toxic damage is 6 continuously, not as much as a regular chomp, but it has the advantage of affecting a large area and damage-over-time effect. The Toxic Spray damage is not very effective against objects such as tombstones and teleporters. Spraying for too long will result in a sizzle sound, and Toxic Chomper will be forced to wait while it reloads more spray. Toxic Chomper also gives off a toxic aura that poisons enemies very minimally when in close vicinity to Toxic Chomper. This, however, can alert the enemy of his presence, who might or might not see him coming. Primary weapon Toxic Spray is the primary weapon of Toxic Chomper. It is a spray weapon, meaning it shoots a stream of player-damaging particles when fired. It deals less damage than the default Chomp but can affect multiple targets, deals damage over a wide area and has a longer range. Abilities Weapon upgrades Toxic Runners Toxic sneakers of +3 movement speed. Acidic Stomach Acid Very toxic stomach acids break down Zombies in a hurry. Chemical Hardened Skin Health boosted through special skin hardening toxins. Unlocking In Garden Warfare, in order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Chomper class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Chomper and any of his variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. However if the player does not have Garden Warfare, ''they can unlock this Chomper by opening Fertilizer Fun Packs, they will eventually unlock the 5 stickers required to unlock this variant. if the player did play Garden Warfare, the ammount of stickers needed will depend on the level the player reached with the Chomper. if he/she reached level 8 with any Chomper, the ammount of stickers you need in GW2 will be 2. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Toxic chomper.png|Stickerbook Toxic_chomp.jpg|HD Toxic Chomper Weird_GW_minimate_figures_2.jpg|A Toxic Chomper minimate figure with Fire Pea, Plumber, Shadow Flower, and Wrestling Star minimate figures ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Toxic_Chomper_figure_set.jpg|A Toxic Chomper figure with Potato Mine, Heal Flower, and Sombrero Bean Bomb figures Video Trivia *So far as of now Toxic Chomper is the only character which can sometimes cause the Vanquish Feed to say (player Vanquished player) when he vanquishes an enemy with just its Toxic Spray, not the Chomp, instead of it saying (player Spray player). Some other characters used to this just as Engineer and Cactus vanquishing enemies with their drones but the glitch was (for their part) patched in an update. **However, the aforementioned Vanquish Feed error appears very rarely. **Before, Fire Chomper could also do it. He and Toxic Chomper could both it do almost anytime when vanquishing zombies with their primary weapon without swallowing them. However, when this happened, the primary weapon name didn't show up under the tombstone text "WITH THE". *His appearance has been redesigned in Garden Warfare 2. The rest of its body, mainly its stem, is now completely green. ru:Токсичный_Зубастик Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Rare plants Category:Toxic variants Category:Rare variants Category:Plants